1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a downward illumination assembly for directing light downward from the ceiling area of a room.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It's well known to mount downward illumination assemblies on ceiling panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,247 issued 8 Sep. 1992 to Robert Mandy, discloses a downward illumination assembly including a lamp housing having a closed upper end, an open lower end disposed axially opposite the closed upper end, and a tubular canister extending from around a periphery of the upper end to and defining the open lower end. Ceiling mount tabs extend radially outward from spaced positions around an outer surface of the canister to provide engagement surfaces for fasteners connecting the lamp housing to an upper surface of a ceiling panel. The downward illumination assembly of the Mandy '247 patent may include a pair of fluorescent lamp tubes removably supported in respective lamp sockets supported within the lamp housing and a generally tubular trim bezel friction fit within the tubular canister and retained, in part, by spring clips supported on an inner surface of the canister. The downward illumination assembly disclosed in the Mandy '247 patent also may include a side conduit fitting aligned with a through hole in the canister and supported on and extending radially outward from the canister to provide access for electrical wires to the lamp sockets. However, a downward illumination assembly constructed according to the Mandy '247 patent is unable to allow for removal of a lamp socket or ballast without removing the lamp housing.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,617 issued 27 Jun. 2006 to Terry, Dalton, and Brandon Mandy (the Mandy '617 patent), discloses a downward illumination assembly that includes a lamp housing canister having a closed upper end and a generally cylindrical canister wall extending integrally downwardly from around a periphery of the upper end to an open lower end disposed axially opposite the closed upper end with the open lower end being positionable over and in concentric alignment with a circular opening in a ceiling panel. Ceiling mounts are carried by the canister wall to provide engagement surfaces for mounting the lamp housing over an opening in an elevator drop-ceiling panel. The downward illumination assembly of the Mandy '617 patent includes a power supply module that is removably supported in an installed position on a side-mounted module receptacle tray of the housing. The power supply module carries two lamp sockets and ballasts that are electrically coupled to the lamp sockets. When the power supply module is in the installed position fluorescent lamps plugged into the two lamp sockets extend into the lamp housing canister through respective lamp openings in the canister wall and will, when illuminated, radiate light out the lower end of the lamp housing canister and through an opening in a drop ceiling panel that the housing is mounted on. The ballasts and sockets carried by the power supply module are serviceable by either lowering the elevator drop ceiling carrying the assembly or by gaining access to the space above the drop ceiling panel and below a top panel or roof of an elevator. Generally, access may be gained to this space by removing an emergency exit door in the top panel of the elevator. In either case, the lamp housing canister is generally left supported on the drop ceiling panel as whatever component requiring servicing is then serviced. However, the lamp sockets and ballasts may first be removed from the lamp housing canister along with the power supply module by unfastening and removing the power supply module and withdrawing the lamps radially outwardly through the lamp openings in the canister wall. However, a downward illumination assembly constructed according to the Mandy '617 patent doesn't allow for removal of the power supply module or servicing of the ballasts and sockets without first having to either lower the ceiling panel carrying the assembly of gaining access to the approximate six inch deep space between the drop ceiling and roof of an elevator.
What would be desirable would be a downward illumination assembly that allows for removal of lamp socket and ballast without having to first lower a ceiling panel carrying the assembly or gaining access to a space between the ceiling panel and a roof disposed above the ceiling panel.